brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Azusa
Azusa Asahina (朝日奈 梓, Asahina Azusa) is the sixth son of the Asahina Family and the triplet brother of Tsubaki and Natsume. Appearance In the Valentines OVA Azusa makes a. He shares the same as Tsubaki and Natsume, and also has a beauty mark under his right eye. His facial features are gorgeous and are similar to Tsubaki's since they are identical twins. He wears sunglasses and is usually seen wearing a diamond checkered blue shirt with a light gray head, a black jacket and trousers. In season 2, like his twin brother, Tsubaki, he wears a white shirt with a blue design, a blue cardigan with 5 buttons alternating between blue and the United Kingdom flag pattern and gray blazer with white trim. He then has on black trousers, blue and black shoes, and a necklace. Personality Unlike Tsubaki, Azusa is more calm. He often scolds Tsubaki and hits him when he does something unnecessary. Azusa is very caring. He often thinks about others before himself.Episode 1Episode 7 Ema once stated that she thinks of Azusa as a real big brother and that she feels easy when around him. Episode 6 He's also seen very shy when it comes to Ema and is seen blushing when she's around.Episode 6 In the Valentine's Day episode, he is seen to be day dreaming about sharing a bath with Ema, and he mistakenly kisses the bowl in front of him, believing it to be Ema in his fantasy. Before Ema came into the family Azusa was, and still is, the more mature of the twins. However, he had a habit of sacrificing things for the sake of Tsubaki, even if that meant losing something he wanted. He was willing to forgo the chance to play the lead in their favorite anime, because he though it would make Tsubaki happy, and grew angry whenever Ema tried to convince him otherwise. It took Tsubaki himself confirming her words to make Azusa see that it would be wrong to deny the offer. After this, he began looking at Ema in a different light, because she was able to see what he couldn't. Also, while it was Tsubaki that helped him accept the offer in the end, it was Ema who opened his eyes to the fact that it was alright to want something and to fight for it. Because of her influence, Azusa has become a more determined man, who knows what he wants and will never give up. She also sparks a competative fire in him that he hadn't possessed before, making him realize that he doesn't want to lose to Tsubaki anymore, and that when it comes to things like love, he can't afford to give up. He also proves to be protective of the woman he loves, and will not hesitate to defend her. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Asahina Family Category:Triplets Category:Azusa Asahina Category:Episodes Category:Brilliant Blue Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Miwa Category:Manga Category:Novel Early Life Plot Anime Upon arriving in the living room after meeting with Masaomi and Wataru, Ema is embraced by Tsubaki, who is then promptly smacked in the head by Azusa for hugging her. Later that night, Ema decides to go take a shower and accidentally bumps into Subaru, who only has a towel around his waist. Embarrassed, she runs into the living room where the twins, Tsubaki and Azusa, are apparently confessing their love to each other. Ema runs away when Tsubaki tells her that he did indeed confess to Azusa and kisses him, only to laugh at her, explaining that the two of them are voice actors and that they are only rehearsing from a script. After his mother's and Ema's father's wedding day, Tsubaki and Azusa find out that the first anime they ever worked on has been renewed for a second season. Thrilled, they both audition. Tsubaki auditions as the lead and Azusa auditions as the lead's rival. Tsubaki later finds out that he did not get picked to be his character instead, Azusa did. As Ema and Natsume meet at the cafe, they are interrupted by Azusa, who calls Natsume to ask if he has seen Tsubaki. Natsume told Ema that Azusa got the lead role instead of Tsubaki. She walks home and finds Azusa siting in front of the house. She tells him that if he quits Tsubaki wouldn't be happy and that she liked his voice. As he was about to say "No, he won't," Tsubaki comes out and says "Yes. I wouldn't be happy." Tsubaki tells him to call back his manager to say he'll do the job, which Azusa later does. The stepbrothers and Ema decide to look at baby pictures and Ema finds one of Azusa that wasn't included in their family photo album because it was blurry. Azusa tells Ema that if she wants, she can keep it and Ema gladly accepts it. Later that night, Azusa gives Ema a photo album because she never had her own album before. While Ema is downstairs putting pictures into her album, Tsubaki comes and then kisses her again and tells her he loves her. Azusa comes just in time to stop Tsubaki from doing anything further than kissing Ema and pushes Tsubaki off her in a fit a jealous rage. Then, Azusa tells her that he has no right to scold Tsubaki for having romantic feelings for her since he is the same as him. The next day, Azusa comes into the kitchen where Ema is and falls after feeling dizzy. Hikaru comes in and realizes that Azusa has a fever from working too hard, ordering Azusa to take a break. After Ema gets home from school, Tsubaki asks her about the mark Fuuto left on her at school, telling her that he had already told her his feelings. Tsubaki begins arguing with Ema, but Azusa comes into the living room, telling Tsubaki that he was becoming to pushy when it came to Ema's feelings. Tsubaki gets mad and Azusa tries to convince him, but he passes out in the middle of the argument. Tsubaki reaches out to catch him, but misses. Masaomi walks in and tells Ema to call an ambulance. Azusa is then seen in the hospital bed, still unconscious, but stable. The next day, Ema goes to visit Azusa with a change of clothes and Azusa tells her that he just has meningitis and that he will be released sooner or later. Ema also thanks him for stopping Tsubaki the other night, but Azusa suddenly replies that she shouldn't be thanking him. He confesses that he is also in love with her, and that he was interrupting, just like Tsubaki had said. She goes to the hospital after buying the stuff with Yusuke that Azusa had previously requested, but goes home after seeing Tsubaki and Azusa making up with each other. The next day, Ema visits Azusa once again and he tells her that he will do his best for his feelings and won't lose to anyone since he loves her the most, then kisses her on the forehead. Kaname invites everyone to his buddha club event in which he is the host. Everyone agrees and Natsume, Ema, Ukyou, Masaomi, Azusa, Hikaru, Fuuto and Wataru go on a trip as rest of the brothers are busy. On their way, Hikaru asks Ema if anything happened in the hospital while Azusa was still a patient, on which Azusa is shocked and tells nothing happened, while Natsume looks at him suspiciously. After saying goodbye to Kaname and Iori, Ema receives two similar messages one from Tsubaki and other from Azusa who invites her to amusement park Ema decides to give a proper response to their feelings. After visiting amusement park she confronts the twins and tells them that she loves them, but as a family, and that she can't return their feelings on which twins get a little sad but tell Ema that they will still love her and kiss her hands. At the end, the twins have reconciled, but they both make it clear that they won't give up on Ema, nor will they allow anyone else to have her, not even each other. In the Valentine's Day special, he attempts to make chocolate for Ema. During which time he is forced to fend off Tsubaki's delusion before he actually got kissed by him. Later, he himself has a fantasy about sharing a bath with Ema, embracing her from behind and kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. In the physical world, he mistakenly kisses the bowl in front of him, which Tsubaki mocks him about, saying that he was having some lewd thoughts, which Azusa denies. In the 12.5 OVA, when he envisions his perfect wish, he wonders how he could make Ema happy, seeing the two of them alone at a resort. In his fantasy, Ema asks him if he wished on a falling star, to which he replies that his wish has already come true by being alone with her. He then kisses her gently. Relationships Ema Hinata Towards the beginning of the storyline, he doesn't show any affections toward to Ema. When he got the main role for a reboot anime, one that Tsubaki desperately wanted, Azusa became determined to turn down the role, and he grew angry with Ema for her effort to convince him otherwise.Episode 4 However, he was shocked when Tsubaki told him she was right. After this his attitude towards her softens, and he becomes very awkward and shy around her, blushing whenever she smiles at or is kind to him. He also becomes jealous whenever he sees any of his brothers get close to her, Tsubaki especially. Later, he admitted that he's the same as Tsubaki, holding an unconditional, yet ever-growing, romantic love for Ema, and that she was the one thing that he would not give up to his brother, because he loves her more than anyone else does. Asahina Tsubaki His identical twin, Tsubaki drags him to become a voice actor. Tsubaki also states that somewhere along the line, Azusa overtook him in terms of voice acting skill. Due to Tsubaki's personality, Azusa is always the one to stop him should he get too forceful with Ema, and usually wins any fights. However, despite this, he listens to Tsubaki more than anyone else. Asahina Natsume Azusa and Natsume are on pretty good terms even though both don't spend time together. Azusa doesn't seem as close with Natsume as he is with Tsubaki. In the anime, Natsume talks with Azusa on the phone and remarked that he has changed quite a bit because of "her" influence. Azusa appears slightly jealous at this, and replies that she is only his little sister, but he clearly agrees with Natsume due to his actions towards her. Natsume made certain to keep Azusa company when the latter went to the hospital. Trivia *Sixth son of the Asahina Family. *He is one of the triplets with Tsubaki and Natsume.Episode 3 *The triplets each have a beauty mark on their faces, his is directly under his right eye. *He is the identical twin of Tsubaki, and the fraternal brother of Natsume. *He loves cleaning, especially Tsubaki's room (which is always a mess). *Azusa is named after a Catalpa tree. *He always interferes with the love encounters between Tsubaki and Ema. *Like his brothers, he is in love with Ema. *He and Tsubaki are forced to give up on Ema in chapter 35 of the novel. *In the anime, both he and Tsubaki reaffirm their love for Ema, saying that they will wait for her as long as they must, and that they will never give up on her. They are both still deeply in love and still in the Conflict. *Azusa had meningitis, but he ignored the symptoms to the point it became critical, resulting in his emergency stay at the hospital.Episode 7Episode 8 *For 2014 April Fool's, on the Brothers Conflict Sylph Dengeki web page, the female Azusa's name was spelled as 梓沙. * He shares the same star sign with his triplet brothers Natsume and Tsubaki; Capricorn, the Goat. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Asahina Family Category:Triplets Category:Azusa Asahina Category:Episodes Category:Brilliant Blue Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Miwa Category:Manga Category:Novel